Polly Pocket
History 2010 Rebranding Polly Pocket was rebranded by Gelcomm. Their official website states, "When the spunky, adventurers Polly Pocket™ brand was ready for a fresh new look, we literally jumped at the opportunity. Our role was to bring the new Polly to life with a refreshed logo and a core visual asset library of icons, prints and graphics for use across multiple touch points, from digital to licensing."Rebranding Gelcomm 1.jpg Gelcomm 2.jpg Gelcomm 3.jpg Gelcomm 4.jpg 20130121085700e30d61a0137b72433137566e75c5d893.jpg 2018 Reboot An all new product line was released in summer 2018 which included both micro-sized playsets and 3-inch fashion doll assortments. The 2018 Polly Pocket toy line was first revealed at the New York Toy Fair. The 2018 toy line has a marketing campaign that encourages girls to be "courageous and tenacious in their own lives", like Polly.2018 Reboot There is also an animated series with twenty-six 22-minute episodes and a 44-minute TV special.Animated Series 'Polly Pocket Tiny Pocket Places (2018-2019)' These small Polly Pocket compacts come with a micro doll and two to three accessories. MSRP is $4.99. Image:Compact_Picnic.png|Pocket Size Picnic Compact Image:Compact_Studio.png|Fiercely Fab Studio Compact Image:Compact_Concert.png|Teeny Boppin' Concert Compact Image:Compact_Aquarium.png|Aqua Awesome! Aquarium Image:Compact_Campsite.png|Out of Sight Campsite Compact Image:Compact_Ballet.png|Sashay Ballet Compact Image:Compact_Bedroom.png|Secret Slumber Party Compact Image:Compact_Bunny.png|Hoppin' Hangout Compact Image:Compact_Science.png|Rockin' Science Image:Compact_ArtStudio.png|Awesome Art Studio Image:Compact_Nursery.png|Teeny Tot Nursery Image:Compact_Cat.png|Purrfect Playhouse Image:Compact_Birthday.png|Birthday Surprise Party 'Polly Pocket World (2018-2020)' These compacts are much larger than the Tiny Pocket Places sets and typically include two micro dolls and three to six accessories. MSRP is $14.99. Image:World_SweetTreat.png|Sweet Treat Compact Image:World_Snowball.png|Snowball Surprise Compact Image:World_Flamingo.png|Flamingo Floatie Compact Image:World_MusicBox.png|Tiny Twirlin' Music Box Image:World_Sandcastle.png|Surf 'n Sandventure Image:World_Mall.png|Mall Escape Image:World_Spa.png|Pamperin' Perfume Spa Image:World_Donut.png|Donut Pajama Party Image:World_School.png|Mini Middle School Image:World_Cake.png|Birthday Cake Bash Image:Pocket World Owlnite Campsite.jpg |Owlnite Campsite Image:Pocket World Cactus Cowgirl Ranch.jpg|Cactus Cowgirl Ranch Image:Pocket_World_Lil'_Ladybug_Garden.jpg|Lil' Ladybug Garden Image:Pocket_World_Sweet_Sails_Cruise_Ship.jpg|Sweet Sails Cruise Ship 'Polly Pocket Hidden Places (2018)' These playsets are larger than both the Tiny Pocket Places and Polly Pocket World assortments. Only two sets have been made, both released in 2018. These sets include two micro dolls, one vehicle, and several accessories. MSRP is $19.99. Image:HiddenPlaces_Beach.png|Beach Vibes Backpack Image:HiddenPlaces_Dance.png|Dance Par-Taay! Case 'Hidden Hideouts (2019)' Hidden Hideouts were introduced in early 2019, and featured a more traditional Polly Pocket compact. Each set comes with one micro doll and three accessories which are hidden behind cardboard scenery. MSRP is $9.99. Image:Hideouts_Mermaid.png|Mermaid Cove Image:Hideouts_Unicorn.png|Unicorn Utopia Image:Hideouts_Fairy.png|Flutterific Forest Image:Hideouts_Princess.png|Lil' Princess Pad Image:Hideouts_Space.png|Moon Rockin' Adventure Image:Hideouts_Snow.png|Frosty Fairytale 'Pollyville' In mid-2019, Mattel introduced Pollyville, reminiscent of the 90's Pollyville sets. These included a variety of styles, ranging from small sets featuring various vehicles to larger sets like the Mega Mall. Image:Pollyville_Icecream.png|Pollyville Ice Cream Truck Image:Pollyville_Limo.png|Pollyville Party Limo Image:Pollyville_Arcade.png|Pollyville Arcade Image:Pollyville_Diner.png|Pollyville Diner Image:Pollyville_House.png|Pollyville Pocket House Image:Pollyville_Mall.png|Pollyville Mega Mall Image:Pollyville_Candy_Store.jpg|Pollyville Candy Store 'Sand Secrets' In early 2020, Mattel introduced the Sand Secrets line of mystery boxes. Each mystery box comes with a micro doll, three accessories, and a bag of colorful sand. One of the accessories typically includes a stamp mold for play with the sand. This is the first line of the 2018 Reboot series to include brand new characters other than the four main cast members, such as Gwen and a Mermaid. Unlike the standard micro doll, the hair and legs of these characters are a hard plastic consistent with the micro doll's torso. Image:Sand_Secrets_2.jpg|Sand Secrets, Series 1 Image:Sand_Secrets_1.jpg|Sand Secrets, Series 2 'Other sets' Image:FreezeFrame.png|Say Freeze! Frame Image:Tiny_Takeaway_Assortment.jpg|Tiny Takeaway Assortment Image:Partytime_Surprise_Keepsake_Compact.jpg|Polly Pocket Partytime Surprise Keepsake Compact 'Active Dolls' Image:Fashion_Polly01.jpeg|Skate Rockin' Polly Image:Fashion_Polly02.jpeg|Zip 'n' Blast Polly Image:Fashion_Lila01.jpeg|Totes Cute Lila Image:Fashion_Shani01.jpeg|Karaoke Queen Shani Image:Fashion_Nicholas01.jpeg|Selfie Stick Nicolas Image:Fashion_Lila02.jpeg|Roller Chic Lila Image:Ahoy_Adventure_Speedboat.jpg|Ahoy Adventure Speedboat Image:Scrubadub_Pup_Pet_Washer.jpg|Scrubadub Pup Pet Washer Image:Poppin_Party_Pad.jpg|Poppin' Party Pad Image:Splashtastic_Pool_Surprise.jpg|Splashtastic Pool Surprise Image:Pajama_Jam_Party.jpg|Pajama Jam Party Image:Pretty_Packet.jpg|Pretty Packet Image:Sun_n_Fun_Sport_Pack.jpg|Sun 'n Fun Sport Pack Image:Chill_n_Style_Pack.jpg|Chill 'n Style Pack Image:Impulse_Polly_1.jpg|Impulse Polly Image:Impulse_Polly_2.jpg|Impulse Polly Image:Impulse_Lila_1.jpg|Impulse Lila Image:Impulse_Shani_1.jpg|Impulse Shani Other Pages To Look At References Category:Toys